My Georgia Peach
by trashmomorgana
Summary: A man from Rollins' past comes back to haunt her but the only problem is she doesn't remember who he is. She becomes his victim, and she will soon find out that she isn't the only one. TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES! Rated M for rape and future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I obviously don't own the show. This is my first fic for this tv show! I am open to constructive criticism. Things in _Italics _are nightmares. This story is dark. Deals with rape.**

* * *

><p>The wind was cold, bitter. It was her favorite time of the year; the transition from autumn to winter. She loved the way the Manhattan air smacked her in the face, the way it blew threw her hair, the way the leaves rustled on the ground. She decided that she would walk 16 blocks to her quiet, little apartment. She took a different way home, one that wasn't crowded with people. She turned down an alley and heard rustling near a dumpster and brushed it off thinking it was an animal. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Her normal pace turned into an almost sprint. The footsteps behind her picked up speed as well. The alley felt like it was getting longer and longer. A hand wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into another body.<p>

Another hand slithered under her shirt; his hands were rough, callused and… warm. He smelt like bourbon and grape flavored cigars. He planted a kiss into her hair and inhaled her scent. 'Baby you smell like heaven' She heard his voice before. She froze. She knew was about to happen. She tried to reach for her off duty weapon and then she felt a gun tap her temple. He had grabbed her gun.

_"_You move and you die. Do you understand?_"_ She hesitated and swallowed harshly. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. "You will answer when asked a question. Now, I asked you, Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Look who is finally learning." He kissed her violently, she tried fighting him off and that earned her a pistol whip. She felt the blood trickle down her face as she hit the ground. It was warm, it almost felt good. A boot collided with her rib cage and she felt a crack. She let out a cry and she felt another kick to her side. He grabbed her by the shirt and threw her up against a wall. He kissed her again, she fought harder and harder than before. He punched her in the face, not once but twice. She would have a nasty bruise tomorrow. He slammed her head into the wall, she became very groggy. She heard him unzip his pants and then she felt him undo hers.

What she felt was the most painful thing she had ever experience in her entire life. He moved slow at first and then his thrusts became quicker and rougher. She felt tears running down her face, she wanted to die. It felt like her insides were ripping open. She felt the blood running down her thighs with every thrust. He kissed her neck and she let out soft whimpers. When he was finished, he zipped himself and then he kissed her softly and whispered "Goodnight, My Georgia Peach" He left her there naked, exposed. Why did that sound so familiar?

She had never felt so violated, so awful in her entire life. Still against the wall, she slid down and tuck her head between her knees and sobbed, she didn't care how loud they got. She just didn't care anymore. She felt worthless, pathetic. 'I'm a police officer, this shouldn't have happened to me.' "WHY ME! WHY ME! WHY ME!" Hearing footsteps, she panicked. 'He came back for round two' she thought. She pulled herself together and ran the two blocks to her apartment.

When she entered her apartment not only did she lock the door behind her, she barricaded her door with whatever furniture she had. Her couch, her dining table, chairs, everything. She walked into her kitchen and went to her liquor cabinet, grabbed her only bottle of scotch. 'Here's to three years sobriety' and took a giant swig of it, god she missed drinking. She wanted to take a shower, no. NEEDED to take a shower but she wanted to drink. 'Why not drink scotch in the shower?' She turned the water on as hot as it would go and stripped. 'After this, I need to get rid of the clothes, get rid of any trace of what happened tonight. She scrubbed her skin until it was raw and aching. No matter how hard she scrubbed she could still feel him.

She shut off the shower and sat there as the water began to drain and found herself nursing the bottle of whiskey until it was completely gone. Out of frustration she threw the bottle against the wall. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of her bathroom. Her usual sleep attire consisted of a tank top and boxers but tonight she wanted to wear a big sweatshirt and extra large sweatpants. Something she'd swim in. After getting dressed, she collected the clothes from her bathroom and threw them in a garbage bag and when she walked to her front door she had forgotten that she barricaded herself in. She almost felt like boarding up her windows.

She looked at the clock on her phone, 1:55 a.m. She wanted to sleep but she knew she wouldn't. She tried anyway. 'some sleep is better than none at all right?' She crawled into bed letting her mind drift.

* * *

><p><em>She was walking down a semi-lit alley and then suddenly everything went dark, she barely see two inches in front of her face.<em>

_Bourbon and grape cigars, thats all she smelt. She couldn't see anything but that's all she could smell was the bourbon. She felt a hand snake around and go under her shirt and he started to unzip her pants and she could hear him unzip his pants._

_'God please let me die' she thought._

_She felt his arm wrap around again and turned her in order to face him. _

_She felt him go inside her. _

_He started slow and then he became quicker and rougher with every thrust. _

_She wanted to scream, despite his threats, but she choked. _

_She cried, that's all she could do was cry. she felt weak._

_She heard screaming but it didn't come from her. Where could it be coming from?_

* * *

><p>She was the one that screaming, she never screamed during a nightmare. She didn't scream during the rape but she was screaming during the nightmare. Sitting up quickly she noticed a pain in her ribs, 'bastard probably broke a couple ribs' She looked at her phone. 5:26 a.m. She got up and went to the bathroom, a wave of nausea hit her like a wrecking ball. She emptied what little food she had in her stomach and it turned into dry heaves. She felt Frannie brush up against her and lick her face.<p>

"I'm alright girl."

She couldn't go to work, not like this. Her coworkers would know something was up. She sighed and got up from her previous position and she immediately regretted it. Never had she felt so sick in her life. Nothing would come up. It was absolute torture. She went from crouching over the toilet to laying on the floor. 'Only for a few minutes then it's back to bed.' she thought. She felt a shiver run up her spine when her head connected with the cold tile, it felt good. She felt her eyes flutter again and drifted into sleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome, hurtful or not ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason I was having trouble with this Chapter. I had an idea in my head of how I wanted to start it off originally but somehow the idea went away. Oh well, I think this chapter is not my best but I promise it will get better. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last but _promise _the next one will be longer! As stated in the first chapter, I don't own the show. **

* * *

><p>Olivia rolled over in bed and looked at her alarm clock, it was 6:45 am. She had fourty five minutes before Noah would be awake and she rolled on her back and thought for a moment. She thought to herself 'how was I blessed with this little miracle?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the cry of the little miracle in the next room. She threw off the covers and made her way to Noah's room. He was the only thing, besides solving a case, that truly brightened her day. No matter how difficult a case was, he was the one thing that could make her day better.<p>

"Shh little one, mommy's here. Mommy's her." She cooed. She picked him up from his crib and brought him to the changing table and she lightly tickled his tummy. His giggle was one of the best sounds she's ever heard in her life. She changed his diaper and put on a clean outfit. 'God he is adorable' she thought.

After getting him dressed she put him in his bouncer and she heard her sitter, Lucy come in. "Morning Lucy."

"Morning Olivia. How is the little one this morning"

"Good, I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready. I'll be out shortly to make breakfast." Lucy nodded her head and continued to play with Noah.

Thirty minutes later she emerged from her bedroom, dressed and ready for work. When she went to the kitchen she found Lucy with Noah on her hip making breakfast for the three of them.

"Lucy you didn't have to."

"Olivia, don't even worry about it. It's not a problem" Lucy said while handing Olivia a plate. Olivia was impressed. There was perfectly crisp bacon, three pieces of sausage, two pieces of toast and three eggs.

"Wow Lucy, maybe I should have you make me breakfast every morning. What did you put in the eggs, they're delicious!"

"Ah ah, a magician never reveals her secret." Lucy winked at Olivia.

"Alright, fine. I have to head to work." She walked over to Noah and kissed his forehead and waved to Lucy.

_16TH PRECINCT- MANHATTAN SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT 10:15 am_

Amaro and Fin both looked over at Rollins' desk with worry. Sometimes she was late but not this late. It was very unusual for her. They both got up just as Olivia walked out of her office. She was the one who spoke first. "Hey guys, where's Rollins at?"

"We were coming to ask you that same question." Fin said.

"I haven't seen her and she hasn't called in to tell me that she wasn't coming it." Olivia saw the worry on Fin's face, "I'll drop by her apartment."

"Thanks Liv" She nodded her head and walked out of the precinct.

The drive to Amanda's apartment was longer than she anticipated. There was a three car pile up and she took a detour.

Amanda was leaned up against her tub, knees pulled to her chest and her chin rested on her hands. She heard a knock at her front door. She hesitated at first but she got up and held her head. It felt so heavy. She heard more knocking this time it was more aggressive and she heard a voice call out to her "Amanda open up" It was Olivia. She mentally kicked herself, 'I forgot to call into work' "Give me a minute!" She shouted. Amanda walked to her front door and forgot that she had barricaded herself in.

Olivia heard loud shuffling and was growing concerned, "Amanda is everything okay in there?"

"Fine!" Amanda shouted back. After a few minutes, the front door opened. Amanda turned away and told her to come in. "Can I get you anything Sergeant?"

"No thank you. Amanda is everything okay?" Amanda hugged herself, she wanted to tell her everything but she couldn't bring herself to it.

"Yes" _No. __  
><em>

_"_You know, we've worked together long enough for me to know when you're lying. Now spill" Amanda knew that she couldn't hide the truth forever but for some reason she got really agitated.

"Fuck you, Olivia. You have no right to come over here and accuse me of lying." Olivia was taken aback. Amanda had never sworn at her, ever.

"Amanda," she said softly "what's going on? You can tell me."

"I.. I can't" _Yes you can._

_"_Why can't you tell me? Did somebody hurt you?" Amanda's eyes went wide at her last question.

"I.. I.." She felt tears rising. Olivia walked over to Amanda and lifted her chin. She saw the bruises on her face.

"Amanda whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm not here to judge you, you know that right? I can help you but you need to tell me what happened."

"I.. I was raped." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Olivia pulled her into a hug, Amanda fought the hug but she accepted. It was nice to know that someone was there for her this time. She sobbed into Olivia's shirt, she couldn't hold back anymore. Olivia rubbed soft circles on her back, "Shh, shh, shh. Everything is going to be okay sweetie"

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews, the faster I update! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own SVU. SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS DELAYED UPDATE BUT HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

><p><em>"Amanda whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm not here to judge you, you know that right? I can help you but you need to tell me what happened."<em>

_"I.. I was raped." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Olivia pulled her into a hug, Amanda fought the hug but she accepted. It was nice to know that someone was there for her this time. She sobbed into Olivia's shirt, she couldn't hold back anymore. Olivia rubbed soft circles on her back, "Shh, shh, shh. Everything is going to be okay sweetie"_

* * *

><p>She cried, probably the hardest she's cried in her entire life. She couldn't stop crying, it's like the switch in her brain said 'keep crying Amanda, she isn't going to judge you, she won't hurt you.' but at the same time she knew she needed to stop because she didn't want to be perceived as weak. She felt so small in Olivia's arms, felt so weak and pathetic. "Liv I'm so sorry."<p>

"Amanda, why are you apologizing? You've done nothing wrong."

"Just habit I guess." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean just a habit?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He knew me." Amanda blurted out.

"What do you mean he knew you?" Olivia inquired.

"He knew my name, he called me his Georgia Peach and he sounded so familiar. I think I've met him before." Amanda told her.

"Can you describe him for me?"

"I didn't get a good look at him. I'd say white male, early thirties, 6'3", 215 or 220, southern. He reeked of bourbon and cigars. God, that's useless!" Amanda was getting frustrated.

"Amanda that's helpful. Why did you decide to walk home last night?"

"I knew there was going to be a lot of traffic when I left the precinct so I decided to walk the sixteen blocks back here, big mistake I guess…" Amanda trailed off. "We go through training to prevent shit like this from happening." Amanda needed a drink. She started rummaging through her cabinets angrily.

"What are you looking for?"

"I had a bottle of Scotch here somewhere."

"I thought you didn't drink."

"I started after I quit gambling. I picked up a new habit to replace the old."

"Amanda-"

"Spare me the lecture, Liv. I know" Amanda felt sick.

"I was going to ask if you felt okay, maybe you should sit down."

"Goddammit Liv I'm fi-" She wasn't fine. Amanda turned away from Olivia and vomited in the sink. Olivia rushed over and held her hair. She started rubbing circles on her back, then Amanda screamed in pain.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Olivia sounded apprehensive.

"My back, oh god it hurts." Amanda burst into tears.

"I need to look at it." Amanda nodded her head in agreement. Olivia slowly lifted her shirt, horrified to the point that she audibly gasped. Her back was covered in bruised and there was a relatively large gash that was still bleeding a little.

"Oh my god Amanda, you need to see a doctor." Amanda started to panic. She couldn't let anyone see her like this, it was bad enough that Liv knew about it but she'd rather die than tell more people what happened to her.

"No, no no no no" She started to hyperventilate. "P-Pplease, you can't tell anyone." Amanda ran towards the bathroom and Olivia followed suit. Olivia heard the door lock and she knocked repeatedly.

"Amanda, come on open up. Look I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." No response. She knocked one more time. "Please Amanda" Desperation evident in her voice, Amanda didn't seem to care. Footsteps, Liv must've walked away from the door. Amanda's breathing began to return to normal, she took a slow, deep breath. She climbed into her bathtub and brought her knees to her chest and let more tears flow.

Olivia's head starting pounding, 'What I'm going to do? When I try to help she lashes out. She won't go to the hospital, she's sick and I feel counterproductive.' She rubbed her forehead. It clicked for her. If she couldn't bring her to see a doctor, she'll get a doctor to come see her. Olivia pulled out her phone.

"Come on pick up, pick up." She said out loud.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, I need a favor." Amanda heard her talking to someone on the phone, she got out of the tub and headed towards the door in order to hear more.

"_What's up, Liv?"_

"I've got a patient here who refuses to go to the hospital and she has nasty gash that I think needs to be looked at. You think you can help me out?"

"_Give me twenty minutes, text me the address." _

"Thank you so much." There was a click at the end of the line. Olivia texted the address, put her phone back in her pocket and headed towards the bathroom again.

Hearing Olivia's footsteps, Amanda headed back into the bathtub. She resumed the same position she was in before and absentmindedly started rocking herself back and forth. There was another knock on the door.

"Amanda, please open up. I'm bringing someone over to check out your back. I know I should have invited them into your home but you refuse to go to a hospital. So, I'm bringing one here. You don't even have to leave the bathroom." She heard the door unlock and open. "Hey" She said softly.

"Hi." Amanda replied solemnly, "Who's coming over?"

"Melinda, don't worry she won't say anything." She could sense the unease in her, "You can trust her."

Instead of replying, Amanda went back into the tub again and just sat there, looking at Olivia. Olivia slipped off her jacket and shoes and joined her in the tub. Amanda's eyes felt heavy and Olivia just watched her. She hated seeing someone who was once so full of life and joy, suddenly stripped down to nothing but sadness and hatred of their entire being. Olivia took this time to really studied her.

Amanda's skin was slightly paler than normal, her eyes swollen and red from crying, her hair was a matted, mangled mess. Then her eyes started drooping, she figured that she hadn't slept last night and quite possibly the night before. Olivia mimicked Amanda's position and just watched her starting to drift.

They sat in uninterrupted silence until there was a knock at the front door. Amanda was suddenly on high alert and her breathing started becoming erratic again.

"Amanda, look at me." Olivia scooted closer to her and cupped her cheek. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise." Amanda gently squeezed her hand. "I'm going to go answer the door, where is your gun?"

"Right here" Amanda pulled her gun from behind her back.

"I'll be right back." Olivia got out of the tub to answer the door. Another knock. It was Melinda, she was relieved.

They walked into the bathroom and Amanda lifted her head to look at Melinda. "Hey Amanda, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise but I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"What seems to be the problem?" Amanda got out of the tub, turned around and lifted up her shirt. "Damn" Melina said to her.

"You think you can stitch it up here?" Olivia asked her.

"Girl, I can do anything. I'll need a hot rag and I need her to sit on the floor and you sit in front of her."

"I can do that." Olivia looked through Amanda's cabinets and found a rag. She ran it under hot water and handed it to Melinda. Olivia then sat down in front of Amanda and held out her hands for Amanda.

"Alright Amanda. I'm going to administer the drug, this will numb your-"

"No, no no drugs."

Olivia squeezed her hands, "Amanda, you can trust her. I'll be right here the whole time. You have nothing to worry about."

Amanda hesitated, "O.. Okay." She took a deep breath.

"You're going to feel a pinch followed by major discomfort because of the way you're sitting on the floor. Would you like a painkiller before hand?" Melinda asked her.

"No, let's just get this over with." There was a copious amount of pressure when Melinda injected the drug into her back. She tried holding her breath.

"Amanda you need to breathe, squeeze my hands." Olivia thought her hands were going to break when she squeezed them. "Breathe. Talk to me, it'll help get your mind of the pain."

"Talk to you about what?"

"Anything you want."

"I'm going to start suturing, let me know if it becomes too unbearable." Melinda piped in.

"Okay."

"Amanda?" Melinda asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to pry and you don't have to answer me but what happened?" Amanda could tell that Melinda didn't want to ask but she knew she had to.

"I was attacked last night on my way home from the precinct." She blurted out. She hadn't meant to tell her but it just came out.

"Were you…" Melinda trailed off.

"Yes and no I haven't been to the hospital. I don't want to report it and I knew if I went to the hospital people would start asking questions and I couldn't go through that emotional trauma again." Olivia's eyes widened at Amanda's confession.

"Again? You've been raped before?"

"Twice. The first time was when I was sixteen..." She started crying, "and the second was by my boss in Atlanta. That's why I came to New York to get away from him. I couldn't handle seeing him everyday after the assault. And this makes three." She sobbed.

"Oh my god Amanda." Olivia and Melinda both had tears running down their faces at this point.

"Alright," Melinda choked back some tears. "We're all done."

"Thanks Melinda. Please don't say anything about this to anyone." Amanda told her.

"You don't have to worry about that." All three of them got up from the floor and Melinda said her goodbyes to both of them. "Amanda if you ever need someone, I'm here for you." Melinda hugged her.

"Thank you" She cried into her shoulder.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You'll need someone to change the dressings every few hours." Melinda reached into her bag and pulled out some antiseptic and some gauze. "Just incase you don't have any." Amanda nodded her head.

"Melinda thank you for coming out here." Olivia said.

"You're welcome. If the wounds get infected, you'll need to go to the hospital."

"Let's go to the hospital now." Amanda suggested.

"Are you sure?" They both asked in unison.

"Not really but I don't want this guy to walk. He could be out there right now hurting another girl. Sorry I wasted your time Melinda."

"Amanda, stop apologizing." Melinda reassured her. "I'm glad to help anywhere I can. I'll even take you there with Liv."

"You don't have to do that, Melinda."

"I don't have to but I want to. Come on let's go catch this rat son of a bitch." All three of them walked out of her apartment and headed to the hospital.


End file.
